


The Klance Problem

by Happee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Romance, klance, the team is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happee/pseuds/Happee
Summary: Keith and Lance are together, and it’s really obvious. So obvious that they may or may not have forgotten to tell the rest of the team (spoiler: Lance definitely forgot to tell them).





	The Klance Problem

It was dinner time on board the palace, and everyone was gathered around the table in the dining room. Allura and Coran were both dressed up; Allura’s white hair was braided and fell down her back, and she was wearing a long blue dress. Coran’s mustache looked more glimmering than usual, and he smelled of some strange perfume. The paladins looked exactly as they always did. Pidge had not combed her hair in far too long, and it fell messy in front of her face while she looked down at the computer pad that was placed in her knee. Shiro pretended that he didn’t notice what the youngest paladin was doing, while he helped Hunk carry a gigantic pot containing the food to the table.

“Where are Keith and Lance?”

The question was asked by Hunk. Everyone else was there, and the boys should be, too. He didn’t understand where they could be, they knew that it was time for dinner, didn’t they? And Lance rarely missed a meal. 

“I saw them walking towards the training deck earlier.” said Pidge without looking up from her pad. “It was just half an hour ago, so someone should go and look there.”

Hunk sighed and put his hands on his hips. “I’ll go and get them.”

Shiro nodded and sat down beside Pidge. “Yes, but hurry up. Dinner is they only time when we are all together, except from when we’re fighting. I want us all to be here.”

***

The corridors were a bit chilly, or maybe Hunk was starting to catch a cold. He walked fast towards the training deck. His step echoed between the walls.

Keith and Lance had both been acting strange the last month. Hunk thought that they had an ongoing fight or something, because they always looked at each other during the meetings, and sometimes he could hear their muffled voices coming from Lance’s room. He knew Lance well, and he knew that Lance would never let Keith into his room if he had a choice. The only possible explanation, that he could think of, was that they had a disagreement (not unusual) and actually tried to figure it out in a civilised way (more unusual).

It still bothered him though. Hunk didn’t exactly know what was going on, and he didn’t like that.

When he opened the door to the training deck he was faced with something he hadn’t, but really should have, expected. The boys were standing close to each other (like, REALLY close), Keith had his hand on Lance’s arm. Their faces were red and Lance’s hair was messy and wild. They both looked at Hunk with shocked eyes.

He was really starting to get tired of their fights.

“What are you two doing?” Hunk’s voice was not angry, but it was hard. Keith and Lance took a step each away from each other. “I can’t believe you two. Were you seriously fighting again? “

Keith cleared his throat. He looked nervous. “Hunk, that’s not really … What are you doing here?”

Hunk resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. “Shiro told me to get you. Food’s ready.”

Lance walked forward, smiled and put a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “Aww, I was just winning. Let’s go and eat.”

He quickly walked out of the room, and Keith followed him without saying a world.

***

Everyone went quiet and looked up when the trio joined the others in the dining room. Keith was still flustered when he sat down beside Shiro, and Hunk and Lance was seated at the other side of the table. The cook took a plate and explained what had happened. “They were fighting again.”

“We weren’t …” Lance protested, but Hunk interrupted him.

“Don’t start buddy, I saw you.”

Allura glared hard at both of them. “This is not okay. We are a team, and this is not just about the two of you.”

Keith opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again when Shiro pointed at him. “No excuses. You two need to figure out your problem, and I don’t want this to happen again. Is that understood?”

The boys nodded, but Lance still looked like he wanted to say something. Hunk prayed that he wouldn’t, he didn’t want Shiro to get angry. He silently began to eat, and glanced over at Lance. The other boy smiled weakly at Hunk, took up a fork and started to shove food into his mouth. Hunk sighed. Why could Keith and Lance never get along?

***

It was a few hours later, and Shiro was walking through the corridors. His head hurt, and he was really tired. It was hard for him to sleep well when he had the faith of the galaxy on his shoulders. He realised with a groan that he couldn’t sleep yet, he had to take a bath first. Lance was always talking about how important hygiene was, and Shiro silently agreed. Everyone needed to take some time off to take care of themselves, even if it was hard with all the planning and fighting.

So instead of heading towards his own room, he began to walk towards the pool, but suddenly he heard something that made him spin around. It was a short scream, and it came from Keith’s room. Without wasting a second he began to run against the sound. He had no idea what could possibly be happening, but he was sure that it was not an attack, because there was no way someone could get into the palace without them knowing. With that in mind, he still ran as fast as he could.

The scene that met him almost made him facepalm.

Lance was standing outside Keith’s room, with messy hair and no shirt on. Keith was right by the door, and he looked irritated. His eyebrows were drawn together and his mouth was a straight line, and in his right hand he held the other boy’s shirt. Lance, on the other hand, had a big smile on his face, and he didn’t looked at all disturbed by the fact that he was half naked. It was obvious to Shiro what was happening. Lance had tried to prank Keith (or something like that), and somehow he had stolen Lance’s shirt and thrown him out of the room.

“What in the world is happening here?”

Lance quickly turned around, smile fading from his face. Keith’s eyes were widening, and he almost looked scared. “Shiro … “ he said, “this is not what is looks like.”

“Are you sure, because I think it’s exactly what it looks like. You are fighting again! Even after what we told you earlier. Honestly, I can’t believe you.”

Keith looked bothered. “Shiro, that’s not what’s … “

Shiro stopped him by holding up a hand. “You know what? I don’t care. Keith, give Lance his shirt back, and until tomorrow I expect you to get it together. I’m tired of all of this, and it’s up to you to fix it, or I’m going to lock you together in a room until you learn to get along.”

With that, he turned around and walked away go get his bath. He missed the looks that Keith and Lance were exchanging, but he didn’t miss the feeling in his stomach that told him that he was missing something.

***

Pidge hadn’t slept in nearly 24 hours, but she wasn’t tired, at least not yet. She was sure that the sleep deprivation would catch up with her soon, but she was fine for the moment, and that was all that mattered.

She was sitting in a couch in the living room, three others was in the room with her: Allura, Coran and Hunk. The first two were both sitting on the couch on the opposite side of her, reading some strange newspaper that Pidge had never heard of, and Hunk was sitting beside her, so still that she suspected he’d fallen asleep.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, and Shiro walked in. He looked troubled, and sighed when he sat down beside Allura.

“What is it?” the princess asked.

Shiro yawned. “I didn’t sleep so well. I was up thinking and then I couldn’t fall asleep.”

“What were you thinking about?” said Coran curiously and turned page in the paper.

“Keith and Lance.”

Allura looked up from her reading and put the newspaper down in her knee. “Oh, then I understand. I have been thinking about them, too.”

Shiro shook his head. “I’m worried about them. I don’t know what’s going on. It’s not unusual that they fight, but they do it every time they are alone. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were doing it right now.”

Pidge’s eyes left her work and she looked around, confused. They really didn’t know. She smiled, and it caught Shiro’s eyes.

“What’s up, Pidge? Why are you smiling?”

She stroke her hair out of her face. “You really have no idea, have you?”

Everyone looked at her. “What are you talking about, number five?” asked Coran. “Do you know why they are behaving this way?”

“Yes”, she grinned, with a teasing look in her eyes, “and honestly I’m surprised that none of you’ve noticed. It’s painfully obvious, especially for me. I know what it’s like to keep a secret.”

“What are you saying?” asked Hunk, “is Lance secretly a girl?!”

The young girl laughed. “No, of course not. It’s so funny that none of you have any idea what’s going on.”

“Then tell us.” said Allura. Pidge shook her head.

“Uh, no. It’s not my secret to tell. You’ll have to ask them. Don’t worry though”, she quickly added when Allura tried to protest, “it’s something good.”

Everyone had extreme confusion in their eyes, and Pidge resisted the urge to laugh.

Oh, this was going to be interesting.

***

Two days passed before they got the chance to talk about the ‘Klance problem’, as Pidge had began to call the situation. It was not that things got in the way, the right moment just never came. No one else caught the boys doing anything weird, but Allura still wanted to take up the subject, and she took the chance at dinner the third day.

“Paladins.” she announced, and everyone went quiet. “I think the time has come to talk about the so called ‘Klance problem’.”

“The what?” grinned Lance. “That sounds really stupid, no offence, what do you mean by that?”

“She means”, said Shiro, “the problem with you and Keith.”

“What problem?” said Keith, confused. “The only problem around here is how bad you’ve been treating us the last month.”

Shiro looked even more perplexed than Keith did. “Excuse me, what? We haven’t been treating you bad, we have only called you out on your behavior. If you can’t get along that’s not only a problem for … “

“But that’s the thing, isn’t it?” interrupted Lance. “We are getting along. In fact, we haven’t had a single fight in almost four months. It’s just you that’s been imagining things.”

Allura didn’t understand a thing. Not a single fight for four months? But what about what Hunk and Shiro told her? What about all the time the boys had been spending together? Why had Hunk told her that he had found them standing close and alone at the training deck, and why had Shiro found Lance outside Keith’s room with no shirt … oh. OH.

Suddenly, she understood everything, but Shiro didn’t.

“Not a single fight? Are you kidding me?” the leader said. “You are together at weird times, and you are only together when you have a disagreement. Both Hunk and I have found you looking like you just had a battle and you almost always look at each other when the team has a meeting. I assumed that you glared at each other because you were angry, but if that’s not the case then what is?”

Keith “What the hell are you … ?” He interrupted himself. It looked like he finally understood something. Slowly he turned to Lance. “Did you seriously forget to tell them?”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Oh, right, I was supposed to do that!”

Keith facepalmed, then he looked around in the room with a horrified facial expression. “Are you telling me that none of you guys knew?”

“Knew about what?” Coran asked.

“About … about us!”

Pidge slowly raised her hand. She was smiling.“I knew. I saw you in the training room the other day. Besides, you’re not really hiding it.”

Keith groaned. He looked embarrassed, and his face was starting to get red. “I didn’t think we had something to hide. Lance was supposed to tell you weeks ago.”

Lance began to laugh. “I’m sorry, I totally forgot. Guess I was just too happy.

“Okay, can someone please explain to me what’s going on?” asked Hunk loudly. “I don’t understand a thing.”

“Let’s just say … “ Lance was smiling, “that I think Keith is cute when he’s blushing.”

With those words, he bended forward and kissed the shorter boy on the mouth.

***

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell us.”

It was night, if things like day and night existed in space. Everyone was sleeping, except Hunk and Lance, who sat together in the kitchen. They’d been sitting there for a while in silence, just enjoying each others company, and Lance’s voice was hoarse when he replied to Hunk.

“I guess I was just so happy, you know? Do you remember that time when Keith was out on a solo mission with the red lion? Yeah, I was supposed to tell you then. He didn’t want us to make a big deal out of it, but I just forgot, and I guess that’s how ‘The Klance problem’ was created. Still can’t believe that Pidge made us a ship name.”

“A what?”

“Nevermind, it’s just a thing. Anyway, I was just thinking about how happy I was that I had a boyfriend, so I thought I had already told you. I was really confused when you and Shiro accused us of having a fight. Guess I was just too dumb to remember that I had forgot to tell you.”

Hunk leaned against Lance’s back. “I’m really curious to know how you two got together.”

Lance chuckled. “Well, it’s kind of a funny story. Or not, maybe I just think of it as that because I’m the luckiest boy in the galaxy.”

“But really though, what happened? How did Keith agree to date you.”

Lance hesitated for a second. “We were actually having a fight, and then I just kissed him. I expected him to punch me, but he just didn’t let me go … I spent the night in his room and we … “

“Woah buddy, too much information! I don’t need any details, thank you very much.”

The other boy laughed. Silence fell over the two again, a comfortable silence that spoke of friendship and understanding. After a few minutes, Hunk stood up.

“Well, we should go to sleep, and I’m sure your boyfriend is dying to see you.”

Lance snorted. “He’s probably sleeping by now. I swear, he likes to pretend that he’s so emo and rebellious, but on the inside he’s just small and cute.”

Hunk smiled. “I don’t believe you, but I guess you know him better than I do.”

“Goodnight Hunk.”

“Goodnight.”

***

Keith was sleeping in his bed when Lance entered the room, just as he had expected. The dark haired boy was hugging his pillow, and looked so young and cute. His small and quiet snores made Lance smile as he slowly made his way to the bed and slank down beside him, careful not to disturb his sleep. He really had the cutest boyfriend, and he really was the luckiest boy in the galaxy, maybe even in the whole universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I have worked on this for a while, and I’m not entirely happy with the result, but I’ve decided to publish it anyway (or, I decided to do it a while back on ff.net, so I figured I could put it here as well). English is not my native language (I’m from Sweden) so it’s probably not as good as it should have been if I would have written it in Swedish, and that’s the main reason why I’m not satisfied with the fanfiction. 
> 
> With that said, I really want to get better, both at writing stories and writing in English, so if you find any mistakes in the story or in the language, feel free to point them out! (In a nice way. I’m young and scared, please spare me from the hate^^)
> 
> This was a long note, but I hope you’ll enjoy this, and if you do, please leave a review before you leave. It would make me happy to know that anyone reads what I write, even if you think it’s bad!


End file.
